


Fading

by PhantomWarrior99



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26739877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWarrior99/pseuds/PhantomWarrior99
Summary: She's with him to the end of the line.
Relationships: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	Fading

There is pain. There is fear. Real and tangible and seared into the depths of emerald as they stare back at him.

"Garrus--"

Shepard's hand cradles the cool plate along his jaw, searching, praying, _pleading_ for him to speak.

"S'alright, Shep," his voice is little more than a graveled whisper, hoarse and heavy with the weight of navy liquid filling his lungs.

The medi-gel had no effect. He can feel it. Worse yet, he knows _she_ knows it. He hates to see Shepard cry.

"No tears," he manages, inclining his head into her touch, "Please."

Above him, he can make out the subtle tremor of her bottom lip before her jaw sets. She's trying to be strong - for him.

"I'm alright, Shepard," he assures her softly even as once vibrant blue struggles to remain open.

"Garrus! Stay awake! I'm going to get you back to the _Normandy_! You're going to be fine."

It's a cracked, harsh echo of a laugh that forces him to double over in a fit of violent coughs. He can feel her grip tighten around his shoulders when blue splatters across the cement before he settles back into her arms. "Right. Nothing to worry about, just a few ruptured organs."

"Don't joke about this." She tries to sound stern, but he can hear the smile in her voice. It eases the pain, if only for a moment.

"Yes, ma'am," he teases, staring up at her through half-lidded eyes as her gaze darts to the sky apprehensively, "Shep, look at me." He orders softly, summoning enough strength to rest his hand atop hers.

His touch forces terrified emerald back to him. He used to get lost in those eyes - the vibrance he's come to know as the color of life - it suits her. His fingers curl around hers, holding it as tightly as he can manage as his strength ebbs, "Whatever happens, thank you for taking me with you."

Her head tilts and his heart aches at the softness in her eyes and the tears slipping down her cheeks, "Of course, I couldn't have asked for a better soldier nor a better boyfriend."

He smiles. "I love you, Shepard."

"I love you, too, Garrus."

"Give 'em hell, just like old times."

"I will. I promise."

\--------------------------


End file.
